AmazingPhil
Phil Lester was... A House Guest on BB1 he was known for being a floater and not making grate relations ship till farther down the line and never winning HoH. But mostly voting with majority Phils's First weeks in the house he coasted In week one he didnt win HoH and wasn't picked for PoV voting out Emma who went home During the 2nd week He lost the hoh and then the PoV he voted for Gabbie who was evicted. The 3rd week was another dud for Phil not wining the HoH and not being picked for PoV and voting with the majority seeing Echo walk out the doors. Yet again losing the HoH and then the PoV voting for the first time in the minority voting Miles out but Poppy broke the tie and sent Dan home In the 5th week he lost the HoH and was able to play in veto and voted out Dylan when Poppy asked him to and watched yet another person he voted walk out the doors After Dylan's eviction Phil lost the HoH but won his first comp the PoV and chose to keep the noms the same and voted Miles out in a 3-1 vote. Realizing that if he made it to the end he wouldn't win unless he won more comps and had allies in the jury he asked Poppy if he wanted to work with him and then Mac joined. He was determined to win HoH but flopped and was the first out but came 2nd in the veto after Poppy the hoh chose mac as the replacement over him and non-alliance member Melissa he came up with a plan to back door Mac so if he made it to the end he would get his jury vote. He knew he was the tie beaker sense Melissa was allied with Shane and Kelly disliked Shane so he voted mac and watched him leave in a 2-1 vote. Yet Again losing the HoH but coming in 2nd in the comp he saw Kelly put up Shane and Poppy when he won PoV he had a plan that if he saved Shane in the finale four Kelly and Shane would still be after each other and he could make it to the finale 3 so he saved Shane, Unsurprisingly Poppy was mad and Phil for not saving her and now she was up against the only other option in the house Melissa. Phil voted out Melissa but it was a tie and Kelly chose Poppy to go home sense she was allied with Kelly. Poppy was pissed and said that Phil caused her to go home. In His finale week wanting to win hoh to earn a finale 3 spot however he lost to Shane knowing he needed to win the PoV or he was likely to go home and tried his best but failed again to Shane, The noms were kept the same and Melissa casted the sole vote to evict Phil saying "I'm Just allied with Kelly more than you and it would feel wrong to evict her." Phil was evicted in a 1-0 vote making him the 9th evicted and the 6th Juror. Big Brother 1 Competition History Voting History | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}